The Gift
by GoddessMari17
Summary: (This is dedicated to GuardianJo) This is a continuation of my one shot "Gift of The Eternal Flame".
1. Chapter 1

The Gift

A/N: This is a continuation of my story "Gift Of The Eternal Flame", I was just itching to do this so here it is. GuardianJo this is for you. For anyone who is waiting for my other stories don't worry they'll be updated soon.

A/N: Listen to "The Plague" from The Prince of Egypt to really get the feel in this part because that gave me the inspiration to write this part.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Prologue: Sins of the Fathers

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Fire Lord Borias!" A crew member ran up to him "We have arrived." He saluted him. It's been six long years and he has finally found homeland of Agni, Phsia. Legends say that Agni keeps her daughter and the sacred flame here, Agni's daughter Callisto is said to be the guardian of the flame. Soon the flame will be his and he will be a God, his quest for world domination is working out famously. "There will be no resting until we find that flame." Borias said, he could taste the sweet taste of victory.

It was nearly nightfall when they found the flame, Callisto wastempled up sleeping peacefully. Borias slowly walked over to her and reached out from the flame "You can't touch the flame mortal." Callisto sat up "My Mother and myself are the only ones who can touch it." She grabbed the flame and held it close.

"Your Mother sent me here to receive the flame." He tried to take it, she smacked his hand away then she ran into the Temple. "I don't have time to play games." He took out his sword and set it I on fire. He walked into the temple and searched for the little girl. "Come out child, I won't harm you." He clenched the sword tightly.

Callisto hid behind the a pillar and hoped that he would leave, his large hand grabbed her by the back of her dress and pulled her from her hiding spot. Borias threw her against the wall, she shrieked when her back collided with the marble wall. He quickly moved over to her and began kicking her in the stomach, Callisto started to whimper "Please...stop this... you will suffer greatly." She coughed up some blood "I beg you."

Borias raised his sword and smiled wickedly "I'm not in the mood to show mercy." He brought it down.

He took the flame from her hands and he could feel the divine power rush through his vines, "So this is what it feels like to be a God." He looked down at the dying child "Thank you guardian, you will forever remembered as one who helped me get closer to my goal." He left the temple.

Her little hand reached out then fell, she felt a tear roll down her cheek. She felt like she had failed. Her entire world went black and Callisto welcomed death.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Long after Borias left Agni arrived on Phsia, she didn't see Callisto in her usual spot and she didn't rush out from the Temple and wrap her arms around her legs, she walked into the Temple and for her. She paused when a stream of blood caught her eye, she didn't waste time following it.

"No..." She dropped to her knees and tears fell from her eyes. Agni crawled move to Callisto and gently picked her up, she held her close and began to rock. She clenched her then screamed out her rage and despair.

"Mot-her" Callisto's small voice called out to her, Agni gasped and made her sit up "Mother...I'm sorry...I...I...tried...and...and..." She choked.

"Hush child, I know you did and I'm very proud of you." She cradled her like she was an infant again. Callisto slowly reached up her hand touched Agni's tear soaked cheer "Mother don't cry...you're making me sad." She started to cry.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you." Agni hated herself for letting this happen "You wouldn't be...like this if I was here to stop it." a fresh wave of tears flowed. Callisto was silent, her tiny hand fisted her robes and her breathing was slowly fading "I'm cold." She said, Agni raised her body temperature then held her close "Better?" She strokes her bloody hair.

"What monster did this?" Agni growled, she held the now lifeless body of Callisto "What monster killed my child!" She shook violently. She looked over and saw something near the alter, she slowly laid her down "I'll be right back OK." She stroked her cheek. She walked over to the alter and saw a piece of the Royal Fire Nation flag, she set it ablaze then let the ashes fall to the ground.

She laid Callisto on the alter and lit candles around her, she leans down and presses a kiss on her forehead. She covered her with her with a white sheet then slowly left the temple, the Fire Nation will be nothing but ashes once she is through with it.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The skies turned red and the ground trembled, the Fire Nation citizens gathered into the middle of the city and looked up. The clouds parted and fire rained down, the people ran and searched for safe places to hide, the ground swallowed animals and homes.

Volcanoes erupted and lava flows rapidly towards the city, earthquakes brought structures to the ground with little effort. People pushed and shoved each other, children were trampled on and the elderly were sacrificed in hopes that the terror would end, but nothing seemed to and Locus dined on the flesh of the citizen only leaving bones. Lightning struck and winds howled, everyone that escaped the chaos prayed for the Goddess to spare them and they asked for forgiveness.

The Sages all gathered in the Temples and prayed like the others. Borias enters the Temple and burnt down the statue of the Goddess. "Fire Lord!" One said in complete shock "You have further angered the Goddess, she will-"

"Quiet you old fools." Borias kicked over her offerings "She won't be the Goddess anymore once I'm through with her." He held up a blue flame. The Sages gasped and moved out the way when he threw it at the alter, "The guardian gave you the sacred flame?" An elderly Sage spoke "No mortal is allowed to wield the flame."

"I'm a God and Callisto didn't give it to me." He smirked "I took it from her cold dead little hands". The Sages all gasped and dropped to their knees "You killed her!" The elderly Sage "You must beg for forgiveness, she will take every first child including yours, you are putting everyone in danger!"

Borias burnt all them "I WILL BEG THAT PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A GODDESS FOR ANYTHING, SOON SHE WILL BE BEGGING ME. I'LL SEND HER TO THE UNDERWORLD WITH HER DAUGHTER!" He burnt the Temple down, he calmed down and left.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

In the palace the Fire Lady was in the throne room with her son "Mother, what is happening?" The boy hugged her tightly. She shook her head "I'm not sure love." She covered his ears when there was another explosion.

"Mother, where's Father?" He cried into her chest. The doors to the throne opened and a dragon flew in, the dragon released a horrifying roar then it breathed fire. The green fire surrounded them and they hugged each other tightly, "Mother?" The boy felt strange.

The room was spinning and he felt weak. The Fire Lady saw a figure standing behind the fire, it disappeared and a hand reached up and grabbed the boy, the Fire Lady screamed and tried to escape the fire but she was burned each time. She couldn't bend it out of her.

"Give me back my son, please I beg you!" She cried "Please... Please."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The Fire Nation was in ruins and the people were hiding in the rubble, Agni was far from finished with the this nation, her wrath was rained down in a fiery storm. The people prayed for forgiveness and asked The Goddess to have mercy on the innocent people, they prayed to be spared from the anger that she brought forth. Many feared that their prays would go unanswered.

"Fire Lord Borias, Agni is coming this way we must flee." A guard rushed into the throne room "Thousands are fearing for their lives and more dead, please my Lord we-" fire whipped out and the guard was burnt down. Borias didn't fear the Goddess, he was a God now, she couldn't bring harm to him. She will be to distraught over the death of her daughter to able to truly focus on killing him, that would give him the perfect opportunity to end her reign as the Goddess of fire and take her place on the throne. His chamber doors flew open and his wife stumbled in, her robes were charred and her flesh was badly burned.

"Borias... she took him...Agni took our son and she will kill him if you don't beg for her forgiveness." She sobbed "Please I can't lose him."

"Silence Jade, she won't do something as cruel as that. Agni is merely trying to scare us." He walked over to her and places his hands on her shoulders, she nearly cried out in pain. The burns on her body began to disappear and the searing pain was replaced with a soothing feeling, she was completely healed "Now does that feel better?" He stroked her messy hair.

He led her out to the front gates of the palace and they stood there for a moment, a whirlwind of fire appeared. Jade hid behind Borias and he looked at her in disgrace, the supposed fearless Fire Lady was hiding like some child. Agni stood a few feet away from them with their son in the crook of one her arms. Jade tried to run forward but he stopped her "You won't kill him, you couldn't take a child's life." He challenged "Now give me the child." He reached his hand out.

"Fire Lady Jade, come forward." Agni said, Jade obediently moved closer to her, Agni gave her the infant. Jade thanked her and started to place kisses on his forehead, Agni raised a hand and Jade and the child vanished. Borias didn't seem fazed by his family possibly being dead, he chuckled a bit and shook his head "Do you really think I would beg you to bring them back, I can have other wives and I have more sons once I have gotten rid of you." He shot a jet of fire at her, she stepped over to the side slightly then summoned another fire storm.

"Your lack of concern of your family and people sickens me." She said, fire and lightning struck him and he flew back.

"You should talk, I'm not the one killing an entire nation for a child!" He created a whip and swung it wildly, the flame made contact with her face and she hissed in pain. Borias smiled in satisfaction, the almighty Goddess wasn't so mighty after all. He opened the ground and lava shot up "How does it feel Agni to know that I wield the power that matches your own!?" He surrounded her with the lava.

There was no reply, only a low rumble. The ground crumbled underneath him and he was held in place by chains made out of lightning, he heard a million voices crying, screaming, and begging for help. "Do you hear them Borias?" Agni emerged from the lava "Do you hear them call out, they are dying because of your selfishness. They are dying because their beloved Fire Lord wanted more power. The chains got tighter "Answer them Borias, tell them why this madness will never end!" Her emotions began to show, the chains shocked him.

"Tell them what selfishness leads them to, LET THEM ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU UPSET A GOD!" flaming meteors rained down.

The voices grew silent and meteors stopped, the chains holding him released him. The skies were blue and Agni was no longer standing there, he got up and walked out into the city. The remaining people were leaving there hiding spots.

"She heard our prayers, she stopped the plague." A farmer said "She has forgiven us." He begins to walk towards the Temple of Agni, the others followed him.

"Tell them...tell them...tell them." Agni's voice whispered in Borias' ear "Tell them your sins, tell them who caused their suffering!"

Silence!" Borias yelled madly "YOU DID THIS TO THEM, YOU PLAGUED THE LANDS, YOU KILLED ALL THOSE PEOPLE. IT WAS ALL DONE BY YOU!" He covered his ears and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"What is wrong with the Fire Lord?"

"What has Agni done to him?"

"He looks sick."

"Take him to the temple maybe the Goddess will heal him."

They carried him to the Temple and the Sages took him to the alter, the Sages prayed over the Fire Lord. The candles lit and Agni appeared on her throne, "Beloved Goddess, we bring to you the Fire Lord and asked that you lay your hand upon him and cure him of his illness." The elder sage pleaded. She stood and walked over to the Sages, "This is an ailment that I will not cure, Your Fire Lord is suffering from the consequences of his actions, as will the rest of his family." She said "See that the Fire Nation is told of what happens you when you get ahead of yourself and show any disregard of others." She walked passed the broken Fire Lord and touched the statue of Callisto tenderly.

The Sages did not see a Goddess anymore, but a Mother mourning her child. The Sages looked over at Borias and bowed their heads in shame, this would be the faith of the the Royal Family, Borias had damned his family for what cost, all of this for power, for selfish reasons. "The Fire lady and the heir are in the palace or what's left of it." She looked at Borias, he was still screaming and thrashing about.

"Sins of the Fathers." Agni whispered.

The Fire Nation was returned to its former state after hundreds and hundreds of years of building, the plague would be forever told to the generations to come and on the anniversary of the plague the temples of Agni were filled with offerings to keep her satisfied. But like she said to Borias, his family would be forever cursed, his sins would be passed down to his descendants, every last member will suffer the ultimate price.

SINS OF THE FATHERS...

A/N: This part was just going in depth of the whole Fire Lord Borias and Agni situation, the rest of the story will be about Azula I'm not sure if Agni will appear in present time or I'll have are in Azula's flashbacks she was a child. OK let me know what you think in the comments and leave a suggestion if you have any.


	2. Chapter 2

The Gift

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chapter 1: Mother

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ozai drug Azula to the throne room, this was something he must show him. If Azulon saw that Azula could wield the sacred flame then he won't think that Ozai wasn't a failure and he would be one step closer to this goal. Ursa and Zuko followed closely behind them, Ursa wasn't on board with Ozai showing the Fire Lord her gift, but he insisted on it, he wanted to share her abilities not hide them from the world. The doors of the throne room opened and Azula's stomach twisted into knots "Father..." She tugged on his robes, he shushed her then all of them bow.

"This had better be important Prince Ozai." Azulon's voice came from behind the wall of fire. Azula felt a hand rest on her shoulder, she looked over and saw Zuko. He gave her a tiny smile and she returns it.. "Fire Lord, I have brought you wonderful news." Ozai raised his head and smiled devilishly "Princess Azula can control the sacred flame." He said proudly. The fire moved from in front Azulon and he propped his elbows on the arms of the throne and raised an amused brow.

"This had better be important Prince Ozai." Azulon's voice came from behind the wall of fire. Azula felt a hand rest on her shoulder, she looked over and saw Zuko. He gave her a tiny smile and she returns it.. "Fire Lord, I have brought you wonderful news." Ozai raised his head and smiled devilishly "Princess Azula can control the sacred flame." He said proudly. The fire moved from in front Azulon and he propped his elbows on the arms of the throne and raised an amused brow.

"Show him." Ozai looked down at, she slowly got up and walked forward. She swallows a lump then lifted her hand. A small blue flame appeared in her hands. Azulon looked impressed "Very good Princess." He said, he looked at the rest "The rest of you may leave I wish to speak to her privately." He dismissed them, they bowed once more then exited the room.

Azula extinguished the fire and lowered her gaze, Ozai taught to never look the Fire Lord in the eyes it was a sign of disrespect. "That is a very special gift you have." He got down from his throne and stood in front of her. "Thank you Grandfather." She said, she saw a shadowy figure out the corner of her eyes and when she blinked it disappeared.

"Are you familiar with the legend of Fire Lord Borias and Agni?" He asked.

"Yes, Fire Lord Borias killed Callisto and took the sacred fire. He became a God and tried to take over the world, Agni found out and plagued the Fire Nation to teach them lesson. Borias was stripped of his power and he went mad, Agni cursed the Royal Family because of his selfish desires and locked the sacred flame away where no mortal could ever get it." She said carefully.

Azulon looked at the statue of Agni and frown "Agni reduced what would have been the greatest leaders of Nation to nothing but a babbling idiot." The room got hotter and Azula felt her presence in the room "We would have been in the most powerful beings in the world and no one would be able to get in our way." He turned to look at her.

"Do you believe Agni is as good as the Sages say, do you think she truly cares about her children?" He circled her.

Azula didn't know what to say, she truly did fear the Goddess and she didn't want to upset her "I think...she cares deeply for us and she is very good, if it wasn't for her we wouldn't be here." She once again choose her words carefully.

"Princess Azula, you don't see the entire picture." He stopped circling "Agni hates our family, she cursed us to live with our family just because she was afraid that we would take her place and become Gods. We are supposed to be on the throne not her, Azula you can easily out match her, with the proper teachings you can bring Agni to her knees and her reign will finally come to an end." He said "The world and heavens will belong to us."

Azulon dismissed her, she bowed and quickly left the room. She ran into Ozai and he began questioning her, she told him everything they discussed. She went to her room and shut the door. She didn't want the gift anymore, she didn't want to be responsible for murdering a Goddess. She didn't want to bring another plague.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Azula and Zuko paused in front of their parents bedroom door when they heard them fight, they pressed their ears to the door so they could hear better.

"She put an end to our suffering and put Agni in her place, beneath us." Ozai's voice could be heard through the thick wooden doors.

"You would risk putting your daughter in danger for something that happened eighteen thousand years ago." Ursa was a bit quieter than him.

"We are supposed to be Gods not her, Agni is nothing but a scared little girl who throws her title around to keep us in line but not for long."

"I will not allow you to corrupt my child."

"Azula will do what I say and you will stay out of way." They could hear him step closer to their mother "She won't be held back from her destiny and be like her pathetic brother, she will this family what we deserve and send Agni to the underworld."

"You don't speak of my son that way and as long as I am still breathing Azula won't be sucked into your twisted plans." She said bravely.

"These words are coming from the same woman who called her child a monster."

Azula jerked away from the door and slowly backed away, Zuko tried to call her back but she ran, she shoved passed servants and ran into her room. She slammed the door then locked it, Azula slid down the wall and curled up, her soft sobs filled the room. The fireplace in her room sprung to life.

She slowly looked up and looked into the fire, she slowly crawled over to the fireplace and sat in front of it. She felt the ghost of a hand brush her cheek and lips kiss her softly on the lips, she smiled and let Agni lift her up.

The maids outside her door heard her laughing and talking to someone, they all thought that she maybe insane. When Ozai approached they moved away from the door, he knocked and the laughter stopped. The door opened a few moments later and Azula's face appeared "Hello Father." She stepped aside.

"Azula who were you talking to?"

"Mother." She answered.


	3. Chapter 3

The Gift

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chapter 2: Here With You

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ozai had forbid Azula from talking to her imaginary friend as he so put it, he told her that make believe friends were beneath her and she had real friends to play. Azula tried to tell him that "Mother" wasn't fake, she tried to tell him that the Goddess Agni was the one she was talking to in her room that night. "You are a Princess, talking to walls is disgraceful." He told her while she was practicing her bending, she wasn't talking to walls, someone was in the room with her. Ozai didn't want another foolish child going around playing ridiculous games, there were more important things to do.

"She is only four, if Azula has an imaginary friend then let her have one." Iroh said, Lu Ten had one when he was little he played with that invisible creature for hours. "I refuse to allow my children to talk to thin air." Ozai said "It's disgusting behavior." He took a sip of his tea. Iroh shook his head, his brother is forcing his niewon't nephew to grow up before they are ready. He allowed his son to experience the joys of childhood before introducing him to the harsh reality of life and adulthood.

"My children won't be weaklings like your foolish boy." Ozai said cruelly.

"Being a child doesn't make you weak." Iroh fired back "If you continue to destroy Zuko and Azula's innocence than they won't-"

"Save your lectures for someone who will listen." Ozai said abruptly then left the room. Iroh sighed and shook his head, he beginning to think there was no hope for his brother, he was so busy with trying to create weapons that he was forgetting that children need to be children. Ozai was destroying his family.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Father said I can't talk to you anymore." Azula said sadly, she was sitting on Agni's lap with her head rested on her chest "I don't want to stop talking to you but Father said that talking to air is disgraceful." She didn't want to anger her Father but she loved being with Agni, they always have lots of fun together and when she is sad or angry Agni comforts her and makes her feel better.

"Your Father doesn't know the true meaning of disgraceful." Agni said while inspecting her nails. Azula doesn't know what disgraceful meant completely, but she was pretty sure it was something bad. "But Father says he knows everything." Azula gestured with her arms.

Agni chuckled darkly "Do you believe he knows everything Azula?" She made the little girl face her "Do you believe he knows more than me?" She waited for her to answer.

"No you're very smart Mother." Azula said happily. Her smile faltered and her eyes looked down at her hands "Father said if he ever saw me talking to you again he would punish me severely." She said in a small voice.

Agni lifted her chin and made her look her in the eyes "The only way your Father will be able to lay a hand on you is when I'm dead."

Azula's laughter filled the Temple "You can't die Mother, you're immortal." She said.

They sat in silence for a moment, Azula yawned and laid on her chest, she closed her eyes "Mother?"

"Yes."

"Will I live with you forever?"

The question dumbstruck her, how would she answer this question?. She took a deep breath and thought hard, she has answered millions and millions of questions in her long lifetime. "Azula..." She stopped when she heard Azula's soft snoring, she stood up making sure not to wake her. They later appeared in her room and she placed her on the bed.

The lump in her throat that hasn't been there for thousands of years surfaced and the burning in her eyes came moments later, that was the same question Callisto asked her. She told her that they would be together forever but forever was snatched away from them. She leaned and placed a kiss on Azula's cheek, a single tear fell and landed on her cheek. Agni stepped away from her and vanished.

_No...you won't_


	4. Chapter 4

The Gift

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chapter 4: The Return

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Azula didn't understand why her Father had drug her out her room so late at night, he didn't explain he just told her to get up and be very quiet. They walked swifty through the streets dressed in cloaks, she tried to keep up with his long strides, "Father where are we going?" She spoke when they came to a strange stone building that looked very ominous, he shushed her and pushed the metal door open. The entrance was dimly lit by a few lanterns, Azula cowards behind Ozai when she hears voices come from the dark halls. Ozai pulled her down a long hall and she kept hearing scary noises, a scream caused her to yelp and cover her ears.

She wished that Agni was there to comfort and make all the frightening things go away. They went down a narrow staircase that led to a dungeon, the sounds of crazed screaming and crying made her stop in her tracks "I want to go home!" She began to cry, she doesn't understand why he brought her but all she knows is that she wants to leave "Azula silence yourself." Ozai grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her towards a set of doors with faces craved into it, the faces were frozen in fear. Azula felt her breathing heighten when the eyes followed her.

They entered a room and a very large smiled at them "Welcome your Highnesses." His teeth looked like fangs, he looked like the ogre in the story Ursa read to her and Zuko. The man gestured for them to sit on the pillows that your placed around a low sitting table. Azula looked at the book on the table, it had strange symbols in it and words in a language she wasn't familiar with, she slowly reached out to touch it.

"I wouldn't touch at if I were you Princess." The man's voice startled her. She looked up and he was looking at her "You wouldn't want the Riper to get ya." He laughed. She put her hands on her lap and swallowed.

"We don't have time to wait Cratos." Ozai said impatiently, Cratos laughed and a sat down and grabbed the book "You guys might want to stay perfectly calm these spirits like it when people freak out." Cratos laughed again. Azula held her breath when he said that.

Ozai didn't seem the least bit afraid by what he said, he kept his usually stoic expression. Cratos lifted up his hands and started saying a chant in a what she assumed was a dead language, the candles flickered and the room started to shake, the sounds of horrifying noise made her shriek. Cratos went limp and everything settled, Azula thought everything was over until Cratos jerked upwards and it felt like a earthquake. Spirits came out of the book and flew around the room knocking everything over.

Azula screamed, she closed her eyes tightly and covered her ears. A spirit grabbed her and lifted up into the air "What's the matter little girl?" It forced her to look, it looked like an old woman "Don't you you like playing with Sprits!" She laughed and dropped her on the pillow. Azula ran over to the door and tried to get it open "Let me out please!" She banged her little fist in the door. "Fire Lord Borias come forth!" Cratos summoned the ancient Fire Lord. Borias bursts out of the book and roared "Who dares to awake the great Borias!" He yelled. His eyes land on Azula.

"You..." His eyes narrowed "I thought I got rid of you!" He flew at her, she punched and a jet of blue fire hit. "I'm not Callisto, I'm not her!" She screamed, Borias knocked her across the room and she landed in Ozai's lap "This is Azula." Ozai said "Don't make her for that weakling."

Borias looked at her "Agni has given the child my fire... GIVE IT TO ME!" He once again tried to attack her, she screamed and buried her face into Ozai's robes. He was ashamed of her, she was being so weak. "You can have your fire and your physical body back, that is if you help me." Ozai smirked.

"Why would I help you?" Borias circled him.

"Because I can give you everything that you desire including Agni's throne." Ozai said.

This peaked his interest, Borias wanted to rule the heavens and earth but that wrench Agni banished him to the underworld where he was meet with eternal suffering. It would be amazing to see her suffer like he did "I will help but first you must make me Fire Lord." Borias smiled wickedly "And give me the flame."

Azula shivered, she wanted to leave but her Father held her in place. "After we destroy Agni and take over the world." Ozai said firmly.

"Done." Borias said, Cratos got the remains of Borias and performed a ritual over to. The skeleton rose and it turned into Borias, he looked at his body and laughed. Ozai paid Cratos and they left. The returned to the palace, Borias and Ozai went to Azulon's room.

Azulon woke up when he heard the door slam, he came face to face with Borias "You must be the current Fire Lord." Borias stepped into the room.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"What?!" flames shot up, Agni gripped the arms of her throne. Her eyes were blazing with rage. Agni's brother, Ra kneeled before her "The second Prince of Fire Lord Azulon is planning on using Borias to conquer the earth and take your throne." He said. She stood and walked down the platform. "Those fools won't be satisfied until I wiped every last one of them out." smoke was steeping out of her mouth.

"What do you plan on doing little sister?" Ra stood and looked her in the eyes "Send another plague, kill the entire Royal Family?"

"No I have something else planned." She went over to the window and looked out "They will be expecting me to fight, I'll give them a little gift." She smiled cunningly. Ra's eyes widened, he ran over to her and grabbed her shoulders, "You couldn't possibly do that, you will be imprisoned or your godhood will be taken, think of-"

It's either me or everyone else." She said abruptly "If the other Gods understand that I did this for a good reason."

"Please name them, if destroyed the Fire Nation then Calli- Azula will will suffer as well. Mortals aren't allowed to live with us." Agni said, her temper was getting the best of her.

"I have one but you won't like it."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ursa, Zuko, and Azula sat close to together on the ship heading for the Northern Water Tribe. Ursa couldn't think everything was happening so fast, first Lu Ten came into her room urging her to get up, he told her to remain quiet, they got the children and went to the docks where Iroh and a few of his most trusted men. They boarded the small navy ship and now here they are.

She heard that Azulon was dead and nothing more Iroh said he would explain everything later. She looked over at Azula, she was huddled close to Zuko, her eyes were wide and she was breathing heavily. Zuko was doing the best he could to sooth her, he was telling her a story about a fairy princess finding a secret garden. Ursa pulled her into her lap and she was surprised she didn't reject her "I want Mother." this was first time Azula spoke. "I right here." Ursa held her close.

Zuko wanted to tell Ursa that she wasn't talking about her, he has met "Mother" on several occasions. The door opened Iroh stepped in "Ursa, may we talk for a moment?" He asked politely, she nodded and got up, she gave looked back at the children before shutting the door. He led her down the hall to the meeting room. They sat down and he cleared his throat "I know you must be concerned about the current situation." He said "And you should be, my brother has done something that will be all the nations in great danger." Iroh poured both of them some tea, the jasmine tea would sooth him somewhat.

"What has done?" She wanted to know then again she didn't, there was something about being ignorant to situation like this that keeps her calm. Iroh took a sip of his tea before he spoke "He has brought Fire Lord Borias back from the dead and both of them are going to try to conquer both the mortal world and Eskai."

Ursa nearly dropped her tea, Eskai is where all the Gods and Goddesses live, if the take that over, the entire world will be thrown into chaos. "What can we do?" She asked. Iroh lowered his head the thing is that he doesn't know what to do, Ra the God of War came to him and told him to take the rest of family to the Northern Water Tribe, Agni and the other Gods will them their with the leaders of the nations.

"I can't say for sure." He said quietly, the only he could hope is that this problem will go away soon.


	5. Chapter 5

The Gift

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chapter 5: The Terror

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

They called this era "The Terror", thousands of lives were lost and many more were enslaved, and forced to fight in the bloodiest battle the Nations have ever encountered. The remaining people that weren't dead or slaves were placed in a in the walls of Ba Sing Se. Tui, God of the Seas thought that Ba Sing Se wasn't safe enough for the survivors, the outer walls have already been knocked down and the warriors were getting slaughtered. He and the twelve Gods gathered in the meeting hall of Mount Eskai, they all sat in their respective seats and waited for Delacroix, the King of the Gods and Mortals to began the meeting.

"Borias is gaining power at a rapid pace." Delacroix paced back and forth, this war was going downhill and no one knew how to stop it. Borias had power that could equal to all of them, the Sorcerer Cratos had given him immortality and the ability to kill Gods. "It won't be long before he comes and kills every last one of us." He took a sit in his chair at the head of the table, the others could feel fear raise up in their chest, a feeling they haven't felt in centuries.

"What do you suppose we, just sit here and wait for our demise?" Ra asked, he was getting tried of them just talking about it and attack, because of their lack of action, a hundred of his best men were killed protecting the last wall standing around Ba Sing Se, "I say we send an army and-"

"Why don't we send her?" Matthias, God of the Sun and Skies pointed at Agni "This is her problem not ours." He said, Agni didn't respond but she sent a dirty look in his direction "None of this would be happening if it were not for Agni. We are wasting our time."

"You speak of Agni as if I'm not right here." She said calmly "And if I go then I'm taking you with me." the torches flickered.

"I'd love to see you try." He challenged "What will you do plague me or maybe send me into madness?" He could see her stoic mask cracking, he knew that he was getting to her word by word. "Take care how you speak." Agni said through clenched teeth, Matthias laughed humorlessly and she felt her anger getting to a boiling point, "Enough, this senseless bickering is solving nothing." Tui tried to keep the peace.

"This entire mess was all started over a stupid child."

Agni blasted him out of the room, he slid and crashed into a pillar. He stood and took out his swords, he waited for her to emerge from the flames, a bolt of lightning came towards him and nearly hit him. Agni appeared and sent more lightning, he dodged everything she sent at him. Matthias got close enough to her and swung a sword, it sliced her shoulder and it almost got her neck. She breathed fire into his face and he covers his face, she sends him flying into the trees in the entrance of the meeting hall with lightning to the chest.

Just when she was summoning a storm Delacroix restrained her "Enough!" He barked. Matthias got up and glared at her, he wiped off the blood on his mouth "You are lucky...Delacroix was here to save you." He said "But next time you won't so fortunate." He walked passed them and spat blood on her cheek, Delacroix's hold tightened on her when she tried to break free. Once Matthias was out of sight he released her, she wiped off the spit then waved a hand making the storm leave.

"You have always been short tempered." He said.

"And you have always saved him from me." She countered. He has going to reply then he changed his mind, Matthias has always despised Agni every since beginning, their rivalry was nothing like Ra and Opehalia's harmless bickering, they have tried to kill each other on many different occasions. Matthias wanted to be the God of fire but Delacroix gave the it to Agni, he has been angry ever since.

"Come." He turned to go inside.

"Do you blame me as well?" She asked abruptly, he looked at her, she stared at him with a serious expression. He wasn't sure if he wanted to answer "Now isn't the time for-"

"Answer me." She interrupted.

"Yes I do, but-"

She held up her hand "That's all I needed to hear." She walked inside and he followed. Matthias watched her go to her seat, Agni didn't look at him. They sat quietly for a moment then Tui decided to speak "I think we should move the Mortals in Ba Sing Se to Hazia, they will be safer there." He said, everyone else mumbled their agreements. The meeting was over and they began to leave.

La waited for Agni to leave before she went to Matthias "You won't be satisfied until she kills you." She hissed. He waved her off, La was always going to defend her older sister "You and I both know this was her fault, she damned us and Mortals." He said coldly.

"It's ridiculous and childish behavior, you have been pointing your finger at her before this whole mess started." She growled.

"How precious of you and Delacroix to come to Agni's aid." He said sardonically.

"If she would have done nothing in the first place, then all of us wouldn't be here." Her voice raised a few octaves. This discussion was beginning to bother him, Opehalia was pretending she didn't blame Agni like the rest of them, it would best if she just dropped the act and faced the facts "They should have made you the Goddess of Fools, you can get locked up with your useless sister." He pushed her out the way.

What was he talking about?, she allowed him to leave before ran over to Delacroix "Why is this about locking Agni away?" She asked. He turned to her and sighed "Me and the others are going to lock Agni away with the Titans." He said, she gasped and covered her mouth. Why would they lock her away with them?, they'll tear her apart or turn her into some sort of plaything "You can't do that!" She half yelled "No God or Goddess can survive with those monsters."

"The decision has already been made." He dismissed the conversation, Opehalia clenched her fists then turned to leave, she looked over her shoulder "I would have expected for you to do this to Matthias but not to your wife." She swept out the room.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The journey to Hazia was through the sea, people stood the water's edge and waited for Tui to part the water and stepped aside "At the end of this La will take you through the gates of the Serpent." He told them. They nodded and walked through cautiously, they stared in awe at all the creatures that were on both sides. Everyone stuck close together when a whale swam close to them.

After the long walk they came up to La, Goddess of Wisdom, she opened the gates "The serpent will guard these gates, no one will be able to enter. You all will be safe here." She said, everyone is grateful for this. They enter the gates and they close sealing them to the cave, they follow the markings on the wall until they get to a large set of doors with two giants standing on each side, "The Gods have given you permission to reside in these lands you may enter." They opened the doors.

Once everyone entered the doors closed, in a valley was a city full of decent sized houses, marketplaces, and gardens full of fruits and vegetables to feed everyone. Animals roamed around the beautiful grasslands, they could be a perfect source for meat. They slowly walked down unto the city and thanked the Gods for getting them out of the war going on outside.

They knew that some would have to go out and fight in war but for now they would just live in the little peace that they have.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ozai stood on his balcony and gazed out at the once beautiful blue sky, now it was red. He took a deep breath and smirked, his plan was going as he imagined, he had already taken over the Water Tribes and half of the Earth Kingdom, soon the entire world would be bowing before him. There was a soft knock at his door "Enter." He commanded. A servant girl slowly came in "My lord, Lieutenant Zhao has come to see you." She bow and stepped aside. Zhao came in and the girl left.

"The Earth Kingdom is no more, the city of Ba Sing Se has fallen to its knees." Zhao reported.

Ozai smiled "And what of the Earth King?"

"He is currently missing, same as the King of Omashu and Chiefs of the Water Tribes." Zhao said "The cowards must have fled knowing we were coming."

A servant came and brought them tea, they sat down at the small table and drank it "What is Fire Lord Borias planning on doing about the Gods?" Zhao asked then took a sip of his tea.

"He has not told me of his plans on dealing with them." Ozai said "I figure he is going start with the weakest and work his way up." He smirked just thinking about all of them screaming as their lives were snatched away from them, once they are gone he will be the new God of Fire.

A/N: OK I don't know if I'm going to leave the rating as it is and leave some of the graphic stuff out or change the rating later on in the story. So how are you guys liking the story so far and what do think I should do with the story?, anyways I'll put more Agni and Azula moments in the next chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

The Gift

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chapter 6: Lightning

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Azula was finally old enough to learn how to bend lightning, she has seen Agni use lightning a hundred times before and developed a desire to have that ability. Now that she was ten years old Agni reluctantly agreed to teach her, she grabbed her water and a few apples before running out of the hut. "Azula, where you going?" She heard Ursa call out to her, she turned and looked at her "I'm going to learn how to bend lightning." She said happily, Ursa frowned a little. She didn't know what bothered her more, the fact that she was about to try and learn how to bend such a dangerous element or that she was going to spend time with Agni. It was only a few days after they arrived in Hazia that she learned that Agni wasn't just an imaginary friend, she thought back to the moment when she and the other Gods appeared.

At first when she saw Azula run to that Fire Goddess and wrap her arms around her legs, she thought that Agni would shove her away and chastise her for daring to touch her. But she placed a gentle hand on her head and stroked her hair. Azula clung to her like Agni was her long lost Mother, she couldn't help but feel the anger boil up in her chest. Zuko and other children have gravitated towards Agni, she couldn't understand what it was that made Azula love Agni so much. She sighed and went back into the hut.

Azula quickly moved through the busy streets and headed for the hills, she could barely contain her joy. She had already gone through the advance Firebending steps and has proven herself to be a fast learner, at first when she asked for her to teach her how to control lightning Agni blatantly refused to teach her, telling her that controlling lightning was very terrifying and not many people can handle the great energy. But she begged and begged until Agni finally gave in, if she mastered this she would be a master Firebender. She nearly tripped over a rock trying to hurry up and get to Agni.

The training grounds were void of any soldiers, she would be surprised if they had returned so soon. It wasn't to long ago when Ra gathered the soldiers from the Nations along with some of his own and headed out to the Fire Nation, she can remember how upset she was when Lu Ten walked out of the safety of Hazia and went out to the nearly destroyed world. Once they left there were slaves that were rescued by Delacroix came to Hazia, most of them were from the Water Tribe.

Azula was once again sad because her friends Mai and Ty Lee were still in the chaos. She sat down on the stone bench and patiently waited for Agni to appear, ever since the war started Agni has not been as frequent with her visits or as on time. Sometimes she wouldn't be there for very long, now that she is older she has become more aware of the stress this war has on Agni.

Doors appear and Agni stepped out, she seemed to be a little less agitated then before. She must have just left another meeting, Azula jumped up with a huge smile on her face "I don't need to go over the basics, we can just skip on to bending lightning." She said, Agni smirked and patted her head "Controlling lightning takes time and practice." She told her, Azula frowned a little and looked at the ground. She didn't want to go through the slow process of learning how to bend lightning, she wants to be able to shoot lightning from her fingertips like Agni, Agni could could do it with little to no effort at all.

"I don't want to take things slow, I want to be able to shoot lightning at people without having to go through all those forms." Azula said, Agni sighed and kneeled down. Patience was still something Azula needs to work on, while she was teaching her Firebending they butted heads on more than one occasion. "Being good at something requires that you take your time Azula, things just don't happen overnight." Agni said.

"But-" Azula closed her mouth when she received a dirty look, she sighed and got up. She got into a stance and started going over the firebending moves she was taught the last time she was here. Agni watched her closely, keeping an eye out for any mistakes. She saw that she had almost perfected her forms but she wasn't quite there yet.

"Now can I learn how to control lighting?" Azula asked, her entire body shook with excitement and anticipation. Agni wished that she would stop rushing things "Fine but before we start you must remember a few things." She said "Lightning requires you to have a sound min and body, if you have inner turmoil your chi will be blocked." She said, Azula soaked in everything she was telling her. Even though she wanted to just skip this part and get right to the fun part she had to listen.

"If you make any mistakes you could die from the lightning going to your heart or you could be severely affected by it." Agni explained, suddenly Azula felt herself break out in a cold sweat. She didn't really think about how life threatening this was or how much she needed to be in a stable to be able to control lightning. Azula put on a strong face and straightened up "I understand Mother."


End file.
